La danse du Panda
by Enilebom
Summary: Quand le Panda réserve une petite surprise, on n'est jamais déçu. Surtout quand on est son amant. Encore plus quand on est le Patron. Ecrit par StoryBizarre. [OS]


Nota Beignet (oui mon humour est incroyable) : la musique d'ambiance « The Celtic TigerStriptease » (tirée du spectacle Celtic Tiger, au passage, donc faites pas gaffe aux applaudissements et Cie...) dont le lien est ci-dessous est à lancer à un moment précis (que je signalerai d'une *, ne pas s'étonner des quelques secondes de silence au début, les laisser défiler), le texte est dès lors écrit par rapport à la musique, avec quelques repères de façon à ce que la lecture coïncide le plus possible avec, si on la met bien sûr. Chose que je conseille :p

Assis sur une chaise sur la demande de Maître Panda, le Patron patientait bien sagement, non sans se demander ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son compagnon. Car oui, c'était son compagnon. Au départ, comme tous les autres, un ami, puis il était progressivement devenu un ami très proche, jusqu'à devenir un ami et bien plus si affinités. Et dieu qu'il y en avait, des affinités ! C'était un peu venu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais ça ne leur avait jamais déplu, alors ils avaient laissé cette relation évoluer, jusqu'à devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

L'homme aux habits corbeau était donc en attente de son cher et tendre, celui-ci lui ayant annoncé une petite surprise rien que pour lui. Et ses surprises n'étaient jamais décevantes, peu importe leur nature. Alors imaginer une surprise qui lui était exclusivement destinée réveillait son imagination et la mettait en ébullition, lui faisant pencher pour mille hypothèses. Et lorsque son acolyte entra dans la pièce avec une grande tige de bambou qu'il avait dénichée on ne sait où, il écarquilla les yeux sous ses lunettes opaques, déstabilisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec ça ?!

- Salut, beau spécimen ! lui adressa le Panda, après avoir verrouillé la porte et posé le bambou dans un coin. Pas trop attendu ?

- Hum... Non, ça va. Et puis si c'est pour toi, je veux bien attendre.

- Trop aimable !

Le chanteur de l'émission s'approcha de son camarade et prit ses mains en l'embrassant langoureusement, ce que l'autre ne refusa évidemment pas une seconde. Il avait déjà des idées un peu plus précises sur ce que lui préparait sa petite boule de poils bien-aimée. S'il s'était ramené avec du bambou, c'est que cela aurait son rôle dans le délire. Et quoi de mieux que ce genre d'objet pour faire immédiatement sombrer du côté pervers de la force ? Surtout quand, en plus, on vous prend les poignets pour les joindre au dos de la chaise, comme pour les attacher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'amusa le Patron, mi-surpris, mi-taquin.

- J'ai vraiment une belle surprise pour toi. J'aimerais juste que tu me jures une chose.

- Dis-moi...

- Tu gardes tes mains comme ça, tu ne les bouges plus, sous aucun prétexte. Promis ? quémanda le Maître, d'une voix aguicheuse.

- Je vois... Tu n'as rien trouvé pour les attacher ?

- Pas vraiment. Et puis comme ça, je verrai ton niveau de self-control, s'amusa-t-il, un sourire en coin.

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai quand t'es tout près de moi comme ça ?

- Il faut croire que oui. Enfin, on va bien voir par la suite.

Avant que son compagnon ne le contredise en se jetant sur lui, l'homme au kigurumi se redressa et alla ensuite sur l'ordinateur pour lancer sa petite surprise. Il démarra la musique (*) et profita des quelques secondes où il n'y avait encore que du silence pour reprendre la tige de bambou et se poster au milieu de la chambre, en face de son amant qui ne put retenir un petit sourire à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Il avait compris et savait désormais plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre, et rien qu'en y songeant il sentait déjà une vague de chaleur s'emparer de son corps, alors que l'autre n'avait pas encore bougé.

Lorsque la courte introduction de la musique retentit dans la chambre, le Panda se mit à remuer lascivement son postérieur en se tenant à la plante, d'abord doucement, puis de façon plus prononcée au fur et à mesure que les notes s'enchaînaient, terminant l'intro en mimant de fougueux coups de reins, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de provoquer une bouffée de chaleur à son unique spectateur, déjà tout émoustillé. Accompagnant les premières notes du saxophone, le chanteur continua de se trémousser en tournant autour du végétal, à la manière d'une pole dance, dans une démarche presque féline – atypique pour un ursidé... – et en adressant des regards très suggestifs et gourmands à son compagnon qui mourait déjà d'envie de lui sauter dessus et de le... Oh là, mieux valait ne pas y penser, en tout cas pour l'instant.

Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque le semi-animal défit de sa main libre le premier bouton de son kigurumi, puis un deuxième, ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier... Le tout dans une lenteur à la fois excitante et frustrante, toujours en tortillant du fessier dans des mouvements presque dignes de ceux d'une danse orientale. Puis il se rapprocha de son support et en longea quelques centimètres de sa langue, un geste évidemment bourré de sous-entendus. Enfin, il se colla littéralement à la tige et mima clairement l'acte sexuel en effectuant contre celle-ci des va-et-vient impétueux et incroyablement sensuels, qui provoquèrent une réaction de plus en plus forte chez son compagnon qui l'observait très attentivement.

Puis, au moment où le thème musical se répéta, il envoya valser la plante et s'avança vers l'homme en noir, lui adressant un regard lubrique et un sourire provocant. Il se glissa entre ses jambes pour se coller à lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues, dans son cou, le long de son torse, jusqu'à ses hanches. S'arrêtant à celles-ci, il les serra doucement et nicha son nez dans le cou du Patron, qui frémissait de plus belle, près de craquer. Maître Panda effleura sa peau de ses lèvres taquines, soufflant légèrement dessus, sans jamais vraiment la toucher, prenant autant de plaisir à lui infliger cette douce torture que lui semblait l'apprécier.

A tel point qu'il libéra par automatisme ses mains de leurs liens imaginaires et posa ses doigts sur le torse dénudé de son strip-teaseur personnel, incapable de s'en empêcher. Le sourire de son amant s'élargit de plus belle, et il replaça ses mains dans son dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger, juste observer et savourer. Puis il se recula et recommença à se trémousser allègrement, retirant finalement la fourrure qui le recouvrait pour la laisser tomber au sol. Enfin presque, puisqu'il la retint par la capuche pour la remettre sur sa tête, histoire de garder comme un symbole une partie de son côté animal, instinctif...et sauvage.

Enfin, lors de la dernière répétition du début du thème, qui annonçait cette fois la fin de la musique, il revint se coller à son admirateur et, sans aucune retenue, sans aucune gêne, enchaîna des mouvements de son bassin d'avant en arrière. Et pour finir en beauté son petit show improvisé, il s'assit à cheval sur les cuisses de son partenaire, pile en face de lui, faisant presque se toucher leurs visages tandis que ses doigts s'étaient de nouveau posés sur ses hanches.

Alors que le silence était revenu, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, le temps que le Patron se remette – un peu – de ses émotions, et que le Panda reprenne son souffle après ce dandinement intensif. Ce dernier, joueur, serra son amant entre ses bras et s'approcha de son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe, toujours d'humeur taquine, avant d'y chuchoter quelques mots.

- Tu sais... A la base, j'avais prévu de te laisser me déshabiller, lui avoua-t-il, d'une voix sensuelle et joueuse.

- Mmh... Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait toi-même ? questionna son amant sur le même ton, bien que tremblotant sous l'émotion.

- Tes mains... Je t'avais dit de ne pas les bouger, et tu l'as fait.

- Oh, c'était une punition alors ? fit-il mine de s'offusquer. Je t'ai juste un peu touché !

- Oui, mais t'as pas tenu ta promesse. Et ça... reprit l'homme au kigurumi, en faisant la moue et en glissant lentement sa main le long de son torse. Eh ben...ça m'a fait de la peine.

- Tu veux que je te dise de quoi te consoler ?

- Dis toujours...

- Tu m'excites encore plus quand tu le fais toi-même.

Ces mots eurent pour effet immédiat de faire grimper encore plus l'excitation du chanteur. Le Patron profita alors de ce moment de flottement pour se redresser et le porter jusqu'au lit où il les fit tomber tous les deux, se retrouvant cette fois en position dominante. Il commença à parcourir le corps dénudé qui lui était offert du bout de ses doigts, dans des caresses aériennes, et se pencha pour longer de baisers le cou de sa boule de poils préférée, passant par moments la pointe de sa langue et le laissant le déshabiller à son tour, préférant largement quand c'était lui qui le faisait aussi.

- Mon beau panda... Maintenant, c'est ton bambou à toi qui va prendre, tu le sais, ça... lui susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque à la sensualité dévastatrice.

Ledit panda frissonna à ces mots dont la crudité aurait pu l'offusquer, mais ils avaient l'effet totalement inverse. Si son amant avait un rôle de pervers aux propos obscènes dans l'émission, il n'était évidemment pas comme ça en-dehors, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'en inspirer parfois – à petite dose, bien sûr – pour ce genre de moments intimes avec son compagnon qui en était plutôt friand. Pas à chaque fois, évidemment, mais là il semblait bien parti pour apprécier qu'il ne lui parle pas très...proprement.

- Et je logerai ton joli petit cul à la même enseigne, compléta-t-il sur le même ton, avant de le mordre dans le cou.

Ses mots auraient pu sembler vulgaires et choquants à son amant, mais bordel ce qu'il aimait ça. Autant le Patron était capable d'une grande tendresse et d'une irréprochable attention, autant l'entendre lui parler ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient dans le feu de l'action suffisait à faire grimper son excitation jusqu'à son zénith et à le rendre complètement siphonné. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son acolyte.

- Tu aimes que je te parle comme ça, pas vrai, jolie boule de poils ?

- T'as pas idée, lui murmura ladite boule de poils qui d'ailleurs se hérissaient de plus en plus.

- Dans ce cas-là, continua l'homme aux lunettes noires, je suppose que ça ne te dérangera pas si je te dis...

Avant de terminer sa phrase, il passa langoureusement sa langue le long de la carotide de son compagnon, puis il glissa ses mains sous la cambrure de ses reins pour attraper son fessier et le caresser sans aucune pudeur, terminant sa phrase d'une voix presque éteinte mais toujours aussi stimulante.

- Que j'ai atrocement envie de te démonter, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Bon sang, s'il continuait comme ça, il n'aurait même pas besoin d'en faire plus pour qu'il arrive au septième ciel. Déjà tout émoustillé, le semi-animal s'accrocha à son cou et, toujours aussi provocateur et joueur, entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, bougeant un peu son bassin pour amorcer un mouvement de friction entre son postérieur et l'érection déjà très prononcée de son semblable.

- Avec plaisir... Mon cher pervers, conclut-il, lui montrant ainsi avec ce sobriquet qu'il gardait sa petite part de domination.

Comprenant que même son amant ne voulait plus attendre et était déjà dans un état très avancé de son excitation, le Patron se cramponna à ses hanches et le pénétra en de lents et amples coups de reins, lui soutirant de mignons petits couinements à peine retenus et une bouffée de chaleur. Maître Panda se cramponnait à lui comme à un dernier recours, ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche entrouverte laissant passer des gémissements de plus en plus élevés en décibels au fur et à mesure que son amant s'enlisait en lui. Leur étreinte étaient fébrile et impatiente, ils s'embrassaient avidement tantôt sur la bouche, tantôt dans le cou, rendus comme fous par le désir et l'excitation.

Tenant sa promesse, le « Boss » faufila une de ses mains entre leurs corps moites, non sans s'attarder sur celui de sa boule de poils bien-aimée. Puis il se saisit de sa hampe durcie par le désir et la flatta voluptueusement d'un langoureux va-et-vient d'abord très lent, histoire de le faire poireauter un peu, plus de plus en plus vigoureux suite aux supplications de plus en plus élevées en décibels de l'ursidé qui en plus resserrait sa prise sur ses épaules, appuyant ainsi sa requête implicite. Il était tellement craquant comme ça, à frémir sous ses caresses, à rougir d'excitation, à en demander toujours plus. C'était une vision fort enthousiasmante.

Alors qu'il était presque parvenu aux abîmes de l'intimité de son amant, l'homme aux Ray-Ban le relâcha et déserta son corps, lui soutirant un geignement de frustration auquel il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait une idée bien précise en tête et comptait bien combler son partenaire. Aussi usa-t-il une nouvelle fois des teintes les plus aguicheuses et sensuelles de sa voix pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Retourne-toi, mon beau panda.

Comprenant directement où il voulait en venir, le concerné sentit une bouffée de chaleur à cette idée qui l'émoustillait encore plus. Il se redressa pour attraper le lobe de son compagnon qu'il mordilla avant d'obtempérer et de se coucher sur le ventre, sans mot dire. Il eut à peine le temps de frémir quand le Patron se colla contre lui que celui-ci s'enfonça de nouveau en lui, plus brusquement cette fois, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il n'avait pas mal, loin de là. Il avait eu largement le temps de s'habituer à cette présence, depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et il n'était que très rarement contre une petite folie sous la couette impliquant une atmosphère un peu plus brutale que d'habitude. Tant que cela leur plaisait à tous les deux, il n'y avait pas de mal, après tout. Et puis ce n'était jamais totalement déluré non plus.

L'ursidé étouffa un cri lorsqu'il sentit son homologue se heurter à son organe sensible et se cramponna à l'oreiller. Il laissa libre cours à ses gémissements d'aise, les laissant s'échapper à chaque coup de reins, se mordant la lèvre. Par automatisme, il commença à mouvoir son bassin, suivant sa cadence, pour mieux profiter de ce contact si intime. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, alors il voulait en profiter un maximum. Il voulait savourer le plus possible la sensation de ce corps tiède, moite et fébrile glissant contre le sien, de ces mains baladeuses et curieuses qui savaient le stimuler aux bons endroits au bon moment, de ce souffle brûlant qui s'échouait dans son cou, de ces baisers fiévreux qui mouillaient légèrement sa peau frissonnante, et de ce membre dur et chaud qui allait et venait en lui, le prenait encore et encore, emplissait son étau de chair. Bon sang que c'était plaisant ! Il était bien content de n'être que partiellement animal, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement les plaisirs de la chair. Et puis, c'était aussi vulgaire à dire qu'à penser, mais bon sang qu'il aimait quand il le prenait par derrière. Sans doute son côté animal, pour le coup...

Il ne put ainsi tenir plus longtemps et extériorisa sa jouissance sans pudeur, couinant longuement, les reins cambrés à l'extrême. Chose qui suffit à amener son camarade au septième ciel, vu comment il avait déjà été excité à la base par son petit strip-tease. Ils se laissèrent emporter par leur orgasme commun, collés l'un à l'autre, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait les séparer. Leurs souffles anarchiques se mêlaient aux quelques gémissements qui leur venaient encore. Puis ils se laissèrent choir sur le matelas douillet, se remettant petit à petit de leurs émotions. Leurs doigts se retrouvèrent et s'entrelacèrent tandis que leurs respirations se régularisaient progressivement, puis le Patron se décala pour libérer de son poids son amant, qui en profita pour se tourner vers lui, un sourire comblé aux lèvres et les yeux brillant encore, marquant le plaisir intense dont il sortait tout juste.

Il se rapprocha, enlaça son corps chaud encore tremblant et l'embrassa avec une tendresse qui contrastait avec les précédents événements. Un baiser auquel Maître Panda répondit avec plaisir, joignant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Puis ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler, reprenant leur souffle. Puis, l'homme aux lunettes opaques brisa le silence, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai vraiment apprécié ton petit show de tout à l'heure... Quand tu veux, tu peux faire des ravages, le complimenta-t-il en laissant ses doigts courir sur son bras.

- Mmh... Merci, lui sourit son homologue, flatté.

- Et tu sais ce que j'aime encore plus ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton mystérieux et joueur.

- Dis-moi donc.

- Je t'aime toi.

Un frisson parcourut alors l'échine du semi-animal qui ne put empêcher un sourire niais de s'étaler sur son visage et une légère teinte rosée colorer ses joues. Attendri et amusé, le Patron le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front, le laissant se pelotonner avec plaisir contre lui et le serrant affectueusement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui murmura sa boule de poils adorée, avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois dans le cou.

Ils restèrent donc ainsi l'un contre l'autre, fermant les paupières pour se laisser emporter par Morphée qui leur tendait déjà les bras. Tous deux étaient épuisés par leurs ébats très animés, surtout Maître Panda qui au préalable avait déjà dépensé pas mal d'énergie dans sa danse sensuelle et fougueuse. Chose qui avait totalement conquis le Patron, qui s'endormait avec de belles images de cette fin de journée en tête. Il avait eu droit à une « danse du Panda », mais un peu particulière, et rien que pour lui.


End file.
